The Rise of a King
by Sharpshooter8a
Summary: This is the story of the rise of King Harrison Potter-Black Peverell and of Avalon,the land of all magic.


October 20th,2000

Deep inside the Ministry of Magic and inside of the Department of Mystery, there was a large explosion. The cause of this explosion was two wizards. More specially two Unspeakables,Saul Croaker and Harry Potter who were in duel trying to see who was a better fighter.

Potter casts a silent cutting curse and conjures a lion who he sends at Croaker. Croaker puts up a shield then he sends a killing curse at the lion efficiently killing the beast then sends a reducto at Harry who throws it back at Saul and in response without using his wand casts incendio to conjure a flame which he shapes into a large dragon. Croaker casts aguamenti and forms the water into a just as large snake and right before the two 'animals' could clash someone yelled ''Expelliarmus Bis'' and two beams went out. One of them to Saul and the other one to Harry. Saul's wand flew to the castor and Harry went to the floor. Saul goes over to Harry and gets him off the floor and both of look angrily over to the person who cast it. To their surprise it was the Head Unspeakable,Nicolas Flamel who cast the spell. He screamed at them ''What the hell do the two of you think you're doing,fighting instead of doing you jobs especially in the most dangerous department in the Ministry!''

Harry says ''Well,we were talking about adventures we've had and Saul over here was talking trash about my mine and saying I survived with luck so I said I was a better wizard and Croaker offered that we duel to see who was a better fighter and the rest you know.''

After he saw that his boss was finally calm again Harry asked ''Was there a reason you came down here?'' and The Head said ''In fact there is a reason, I came to tell you that Minister Shacklebolt wanted you to see him in his office as soon as possible and no,he did not tell me what it was about.'' seeing the silent question in his employee's eyes. Harry said ''Okay I guess I'll get going then.''

* * *

Harry walked into Kingsley's office and saw the Minister seating in his chair. Harry asked ''You wanted to see me,Kingsley?'' The Minister and him were still quite friendly after all those years.

Kingsley said '' Ah,yes Harry there is a serious matter that I need help with.'' Seeing that this was very important Harry asked ''What is the problem?''

''A couple of weeks ago,one of my spies told me that the darker purebloods planned to propose a decision to go to war against the muggles which I wasn't worried about until he told me they would have all together have 72 votes but I only have 60 votes combined.''

''So what are you going to do about it because you know that if it occurs we are more than likely going to lose any kind of war against muggles.''

''That's where you come in. See I looked for people who could help me and imagine my surprise when I found out you have three lordships and that several people you were friends with had lordships that they hadn't taken yet so do you think you could help me with this situation?''

Harry said ''Of course Kingsley just give me a list of these potential allies and I'll go talk to them and I'll accept the lordships that I know about.''

''Thank you, Harry this means a lot to me.'' Kingsley gets out of his seat and walks over to Harry. He gives him the list and shakes his hand. Harry pulls out his wand and says ''I,Harrison James Potter of body and magic accept the title of Lord of House Potter and the duties that come with ruling this Honorable House.'' and a ring that was made of gold appeared on his middle finger.

He then says ''I,Harrison James,Lord of Potter of body and magic accept the title of Duke of Black and the duties that comes with ruling this Pure House.'' and a silver ring appears on his index finger.

He again says ''I,Harrison James,Lord of Potter and Black of body and magic accept the title of Earl of Peverell and the duties that comes with ruling this Fearless House.'' and a bronze ring appeared on his ring finger.

The last thing he says ''I,the Lord of Potter,Black, and Peverell accept these roles and with new change I become Lord Harrison Potter-Black Peverell of this Great Britain.'' and with that there is a blue flash. Harry looks at Kingsley and noticed a tinge of respect and he says goodbye to the Minister.

Harrison walks out of the office and looks at the list Kingsley gave him. It said this.

 _Potential Allies:_

 _Neville Longbottom(Longbottom)_

 _Any Weasley(Weasley and Prewitt)_

 _Lillian Moon(Moon)_

 _Daphne Greengrass(Greengrass)_

 _Blaise Zabini(Zabini)_

 _Cho Chang(Chang)_

 _Stephen Cornfoot(Cornfoot)_

 _Minerva McGonagall(McGonagall)_

 _Garrick Ollivander(Ollivander)_

 _Luna Lovegood(Lovegood)_

 _Megan Jones(Jones)_

 _Wayne Hopkins(Hopkins)_

 _Susan Bones(Bones)_

 _Hannah Abbott(Abbott)_

Harrison assumed that the names in parentheses was the Houses they represented. The first two would be easy so decided to wait to do this. He walked into the elevator and a moment later a blonde comes in. Harrison thought this woman looked familiar until he realized this was Daphne Greengrass one of the people on the list. He says to her "Greengrass, can I talk to you for a second?''

She turns to look at him and sees the Boy-Who-Lived. She says ''What is it that you want?''

Harrison says ''I'm on important business as Lord Potter-Black Peverell and that involves you.''

She turns serious and says ''What can I,Lady Greengrass do for you?''

''On the 30th,the Minister is holding a meeting about a war that will occur unless we get enough votes to stop it,he will go into more specific things in the meeting but if you could come to Shacklebolt Manor and bring Lillian Moon and Blaise Zabini and any other lords that might help. Please do it.''

She was silent for a minute then she said ''Okay I'll because unlike other purebloods I know muggles would destroy us if we went to war against them so I hope this works.'' and with that she got gracefully out of the elevator.

Once he got in the safe area,he apparated to Hogsmeade.


End file.
